Volver a Empezar
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Stefan se fue, dejando a Elena devastada y a un Damon que no dejará que ninguna oportunidad se le escapé de sus manos. ¿Caerá ella ante sus encantos? CONTINUACIÓN DE INCAPAZA DE OLVIDAR../HIATUS/..
1. Recuerdos y lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries le pertenece a L.J. Smith. No me pertenece pero ¡la idea si!  
Asi que… NO LA COPIEN!**

**Volver a empezar****  
La segunda parte de **_**Incapaz de olvidar**_

**Capitulo #1:**_**Recuerdos y lágrimas.  
**_Elena estaba destrozada. Aunque se había prometido que no lloraría por un chico, no podía evitarlo. Amaba demasiado a Stefan y, la verdad, ella también fue una tonta, ¿cómo no se imaginó que Stefan seguía amando a Katherine? Era inevitable amarla, era muy linda, graciosa, fuerte,… una vampiresa, ella era perfecta. Elena no podía competir con eso. Y, aunque tratara de no mostrar su tristeza, ella mostraba su mejor cara, pero era inevitable, su imagen era más opaca que de costumbre y en su interior seguía destrozada. Por otro lado, tenía el apoyo de su incondicional amigo Matt pero no de tiempo completo, él tenía a Caroline, y Bonnie, su mejor amiga, ya no estaba cerca.

Y así pasaron dos días de martirio, soportando la escuela, tareas y trabajos, y por supuesto, aquellos de los pesados alumnos. Elena agradecía que nadie le preguntara sobre Stefan, porque el simple recuerdo traía un dolor inmenso consigo. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan… Lo amaba pero también lo odiaba, deseaba que nunca volviera a su vida, pero rogaba que viniera otra vez, deseaba que no se atreviera a hablarle de nuevo, pero anhelaba tanto su voz…

-Señorita Gilbert-exclamó el profesor Saltzman-¿podría decirme de que se trata la clase?

Elena se quedó congelada, toda la clase anduvo divagando en su mente que hasta olvidó que estaba en clase de historia mundial. Rápidamente empezó a observar el pizarrón en busca de una pista.

-Eh…emm…- empezó a leer detenidamente las palabras que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón -la…in-tro-ducción a la Segunda Guerra mundial-  
-Ponga más atención, señorita Gilbert-

Elena se pasó la mano por la frente, ¡ni era capaz de prestar atención en clase!, y pegó la vista en su libreta, tomó un lápiz y empezó a garabatear sin sentido. "Te extraño y te necesito, Stefan" se repitió Elena una y otra vez, teniendo la esperanza que sus palabras lo trajeran de vuelta, como Dorothy a Kansas en _El Mago de Oz. _

_And no, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
No, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

"Te extraño y te necesito, Elena" pensaba una y otra vez, desde que la había dejado, nada era como antes. La sangre no lo saciaba, ya no más, tenía sed de estar con Elena, volver con ella y pedirle perdón, pero era casi imposible que lo perdonara, pero tenía que recuperar su corazón, este se había quedado con Elena. Elena. Stefan enterró con fiereza sus dientes en el frágil cuello del hombre que sostenía en sus brazos, había decidido tomar sangre humana, ya que estaría muy lejos de donde hubiera población por un tiempo y se pondría muy débil, y, para mantener un perfil bajo, decidió ir a Nueva York, una ciudad tan poblada que nadie se daría cuenta que faltaba alguien. Cuando tomó la última gota de sangre del individuo, se llevó el cuerpo al muelle, que se encontraba solitario, y lo arrojó al mar. "Los animales o los hongos harán su trabajo" pensó Stefan. Después de arrojar el cuerpo, se sentó en el muelle de madera y empezó a meditar.

"Te amo" le dolía pensar en esa frase, y en quien la había dicho. Elena. Un gruñido se escapó de su pecho. ¿¡Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto! ¿¡Cómo pudo haber dejado que se fuera! Ella era lo que más amaba sobre la faz de la Tierra, y la dejó ir solo porque creyó que seguía amando a Katherine y que ella lo seguía amando, que era casi imposible, sabiendo ella donde estaba él durante 145 años y nunca haber regresado con él, esa era la teoría que Stefan nunca pensó y había actuado impulsivamente. Grave error.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you._

Elena llegó a su casa como cualquier otro día, preparó su cena, cenó y subió a su cuarto haciendo escala en el de Jeremy, quien ha ce poco había llegado de una fiesta con la noticia de tener un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó al darle un vaso con agua y una aspirina -Jenna está abajo por si necesitas algo  
-Si- dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa fingida a la que Elena respondió con un movimiento de cabeza de "como tu quieras"- Gracias-.

Tan pronto Elena se retiró, Jeremy se acercó a su escritorio y tecleó 'vampiros' en Bing! Qué curioso, todos los Gilbert tenían un interés por los vampiros: ya sea romántico o simplemente curiosear, no era sorpresa que Jeremy tuviera "curiosidad", después de todo, lo llevaba en los genes.

Elena se tumbó en la cama soltando un largo suspiro. Como lo extrañaba. Como lo odiaba. Como lo necesitaba. Se sentía incompleta. Pero como lo amaba, como lo odiaba….como lo extrañaba.  
Se prometió no llorar, pero no podía evitar que las fugitivas lágrimas, que se escapaban de la dura e inescapable prisión de sus ojos, se deslizaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas, una tras otra, insonoras pero no invisibles. Una hora pasó, sin rendirse aun ante la magia de Morfeo, no tuvo otro remedio mas que tomar su diario y escribir en él.

_Querido diario:  
Aunque quisiera olvidarlo, desecharlo de mi vida, y odiarlo con todo mi ser, no puedo esconder la ansiedad de volver a verlo, su extraña sonrisa, sus ojos, sus palabras, todo él en sí.  
No puedo evitar que alguna lágrima se escape de mis ojos, ya sea por recordarme lo tonta que soy, lo ciega que fui, o simplemente la simple letanía que expresa que ya todo acabe, mi dolor, mi odio, mi anhelo, mi ira, mi decepción, ¡TODO!  
Quisiera huir de este tormento, pero significaría que soy una cobarde.  
Siento que estoy en una batalla en la cual no veo la luz de la esperanza, arriesgue a muy buenos soldados, pero fue en vano; no pude proteger a Jeremy de mi propio destino, siento que él sabe lo que le he ocultado, que todo lo que hice, fue en vano; ahora él sigue el destino que yo le quise ocultar, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Todo resultó ser un desastre.  
Es verdad; el amor APESTA._

Elena cerró el diario con tal fuerza que podía tirar una puerta con un dedo, la fuerza del odio, la ira, el dolor, la tristeza. ¡No! No sería así, no se vendría para abajo solo por un chico, ¡no! No sería la típica niña enamorada con el corazón roto, no más.

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know that you do._

Una y otra. La misma oración. Repetidas veces. Sin cesar.  
Como la necesitaba. Más que al aire, más que un pez necesita el agua, más que la luna al sol, más que un lienzo a la pintura. No tenía corazón; se había quedado con Elena. Y, peor aun, no tenía a nadie, Damon, ni pensar, el estaría brincando de alegría de verlo así…, Lexi, estaba muerta, Matt, lo "mataría", y ¿quién más? No tenía a nadie en quien confiar en este mundo, en este infeliz mundo.

No tenía más que hacer en ese mundo, más que vagar por las calles de todos los rincones de la tierra, cabizbajo y entristecido, no podía encajar, no quería ser un ser de la noche, bebedor del elixir de vida humana, ese líquido carmesí que viajaba por todos los rincones del cuerpo humano; la sangre, un vampiro; tampoco podía ser un hombre, un humano, porque, ¡simplemente no lo era! Pero no podía dejar que esa depresión lo trajera de malas y abajo, no, debía comenzar de nuevo, vivir, ser quién quiera ser, no el bulto gris y desanimado vampiro. Pero, ¿cómo empezar de nuevo una vida deshecha, destrozada?

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye_

El cielo era oscuro y solitario, viviendo la soledad de una noche sin luna, la frialdad de no ser alumbrada con los plateados rayos del ser celeste, cómplice de la luna, para variar, la noche estaba sola en ese campo de batalla, sin los fieles cómplices de la luna, los pequeños astros plateados, guías de miles, las estrellas. Ese noche solo era un lienzo negro. Pero era compartido por millones de ojos que se tomaban unos segundos de su tiempo para dirigir su mirada hacia el manto que recaía en ellos, este cielo fue coincidido por dos personas que se extrañaban y se necesitaban mutuamente, un ser de la noche y una humana. Ambos sufrían por dentro, ambos deseaban que todo ese dolor terminara. Pero era casi irremediable.

"Cómo deseo ver esos ojos que hacen que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza, sin sentido, girando en espiral" era plegaria que ambos recitaban a ese cielo negro y sombrío.

El mundo, no es justo.  
El amor con pies en el suelo, no existe.  
El dolor, no es una nueva enfermedad.  
Las lágrimas, no se limpian con pañuelos.  
Las heridas, no sanan con medicina.  
Los recuerdos, son la mejor manera de aprender.  
El corazón, no puede ser transplantado.  
Los recuerdos y las lágrimas, pueden ser amigos.

No todo dura para siempre, pero las memorias, si.  
Si algo de verdad durara para siempre, ¿Por qué hay personas tristes y otras felices?

"¡Pero lo odio! ¡Lo amo! ¡Odio amarlo!" se decía Elena  
"¡Pero la odio! ¡La amo! ¡Odio amarlo!" se decía Stefan.

_Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio_

_Ay como odio, amarte _

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_

_Ay como odio amarte_

Y así todo comenzó; con un recuerdo y con una lágrima.

* * *

**Al fin! subi la continuacion que me han pedido que suba!**  
**Bueno no tengo todo el crédito, las canciones que puse pertenecen a grandiosos cantantes que ayudaron a que mmi imaginacion volara muuuy lejos**  
**Lista por orden de aparicion:**  
**-_When it rains_ ~Paramore**  
**-_I miss you_ ~ Miley Cyrus**  
**-_Get back _~ Demi Lovato**  
**-_Goodbye _~ Miley Cyrus**  
**-_Como odio amarte _~ Ha-Ash**

**Espero actualizarlo seguido... si por que ya vienen las vacas...las vacaciones!**  
**Asi que subire algunos cuantos mas...Esperalos! Muy pronto en tu pantalla!**

**Todo por ahora, sii... ya se que esta algo triste pero pronto vendra lo nuevo**

**Ya saben...dejen su review si les gusto, o no, o simplemente dejar un comentario**

**Hasta la próxima!**  
**Dany**

**P.D: Mañana jueves final de temporada de Vampire Diaries! lastima que haya que esperar tanto para la segunda temporada :C**


	2. Vida Nueva

**DISCALIMER: Vampire Diaries le pertenece a L.J. Smith, a mi el fic.**  
**NO COPIAR!**

**Capítulo #2: ****_Vida nueva_**

-…pero bien sabes que puedes venir-dijo Caroline , no había parado de hablar durante toda la hora del almuerzo, Elena seguía haciendo como si la estuviera escuchando, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que hablar con Caroline era lo último que quería.- Mmmm…pero preferiría que este viernes, bueno, ya sabes, vengas a mi casa y organizar una tarde de chicas, o también podríamos organizar una salida de amigos, podría venir Matt…

-Caroline, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi pero…-le dolía mucho decirle la verdad- emm…la tarde de chicas suena bien-esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Estupendo!-sonrió-bueno hay mucho que hacer, juntar cosas, una película tal vez…- comenzó su interminable parloteo.

Ese era otro día más de la terrible tortura que vivía a diario…ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Stefan, que lo había escuchado…pero ahora iba a cambiar tratar de remendar su roto corazón , empezar de nuevo, olvidarlo por completo. Sonrió para sus adentros, si, había que comenzar de nuevo.

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Qué sería de una noche sin estrellas? Simplemente igual, solo sin esos puntitos_

_¿Qué harías sin una noche estrellada? Sería igual._

_¿No te afectaría? No, simplemente pasaría de largo._

_La vida sigue, con sus problemas y tragedias, con sus emociones y alegrías, con sus lluvias y sequías. Si algo pasa, es por algo, significa que hay que confrontarlo y seguir con la vida, tomarlo como una nueva experiencia y usarla a tu favor en un futuro._

_Si él se fue, es para abrirle paso a nuevas cosas, que estan asomadas en mi ventana, no para caer de rodillas a cada minuto y lloriquear lo que reta del día, tengo que ser fuerte y ver más allá del horizonte, no limitarme a ver hacia atrás._

_Aún hay muchas cosas en las que pensar, sigo yendo a la escuela, sigo siendo Elena, y sigo viviendo en Mystic Falls, no hay razones para dejar que mi "depresión" siga adueñándose de mí a cada segundo._

_Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí que una salida de amigos estaría bien, aunque a lo mejor solo seamos, Caroline, Tyler, Matt y yo, no es un ejército pero no se me ocurre nadie más a quien Caroline pudiese invitar..._

_En fin, las cosas han sido muy tranquilas por aquí, algo provechoso que he sacado desde ese día, nada de vampiros sueltos por las calles...eso pienso. Jeremy parece estable desde que es amigo de Anna, es mejor pensar cualquier cosa sobre ellos dos que ver a Jeremy drogado y fingir un sonrisa diciendo que "está bien", aun así a veces siento que no conozco a mi propio hermano, hay veces en que desconfío de él y actúa tan raro..._

_En cuanto a Jenna, que más podría decir, al parecer sí que le gusta el profe Saltzman, parece un buen hombre._

_Tal vez ya es hora de dejar de escribir, se me acaban las ideas._

_Pero antes, desde que abrimos la tumba, o tal vez un poco después, he sentido que soy observada, hace que se me erice la piel, la verdad nunca me puse a pensar en esos vampiros; ahora que lo pienso, no dudaría que en este preciso momento que alguien me estuviera observando, y que ese alguien fuera un vampiro que ansiara beber mi sangre…_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
and big girls don't cry_

No puedo dejar que esto me gobierne, pensó, ha pasado una semana, y sigo igual, he vivido más de 100 años y no puedo soportar una semana, que ironía, pero debo de poder soportar, no voy a dejar que esto me deprima, debo caminar hacia adelante, no mirar atrás.

Empezar de nuevo, en un nuevo lugar, nuevas personas, es un mundo grande, aunque haya veces que es más pequeño que un garbanzo, pero ¿Por qué limitarse a un solo país cuando existen más de cien?

Miro de nuevo su anillo, su razón de existir en el día, si, dos largas semanas habían pasado y seguía igual, no había caído ningún meteorito, no había resucitado ningún dinosaurio, seguía respirando, no era el fin del mundo, seguía "vivo".

Levantó su mirada y miró el atardecer en la costa, un hermoso atardecer, otro más en su vida.  
Había tantas bellezas en el mundo, y tenía toda la eternidad para encontrarlas, ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

Una vida termina, y una nueva comienza.

Un nuevo ciclo, una nueva etapa.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

Finalmente el viernes llegó, Caroline decidió que la tarde de chicas sería mejor, no dejaba de decir que era nostálgico, asi que consiguió una película de quien-sabe-que y todo lo demás. Elena pensó que de verdad necesitaba una tarde de chicas y decidió no mostrar caras falsas y divertirse.

La verdad, Caroline no era muy chocante, aun así, Elena tuvo cuidado con lo que decía, no fuera que dijera de más. En fin, la medianoche casi se acercaba, y Caroline comenzó a ponerse nostálgica, recordando esos viejos tiempos cuando eran niñas y hacían pijamadas, hablando toda la madrugada sobre chicos, actores y demás. Caroline no pudo evitar soltar uno que otro suspiro.

El cielo comenzó a iluminarse de rayos plateados, hoy era luna llena, y la verdad era una bellísima noche. Ambas chicas miraban por la ventana aquel espectáculo nocturno.

-Ahhh...Elena- dijo Caroline con la mirada puesta en la luna- ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y soñábamos con ser Miss Mystic Falls? Y ahora aquí estamos en el año, ¡y ya solo faltan unas cuantas semanas!

A Elena se le desorbitaron los ojos, había olvidado por completo que se había inscrito y ya solo faltaban unas semanas y no había hecho nada, vagamente recordaba por que lo había hecho; por su difunta madre.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta- dijo avergonzada.

-Supuse que…-la frase quedó interrumpida cuando las luces se apagaron, quedando en la penumbra.-oh –dijo cuando pudo hablar-esto no me lo esperaba-.

Por unos momentos hubo un espeluznante silencio.

Todo era quieto.

Y oscuro.

-Emmm….voy por una linterna- dijo Caroline poniéndose de pie. Elena solo asintió.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos, en silencio. Mientras, Elena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, aun con esa sensación de ser observada.

De repente, el silencio fue roto por una respiración sofocada y jadeante, que parecía venir de ningún lugar.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido.  
La jadeante respiración fue sustituida por un gruñido casi animal, que iba acercándose cada vez más y más. La puerta se derrumbó, con un sonido ensordecedor. Los gruñidos fueron acercándose, cruzando lo que fue la puerta principal. Una luz comenzó a mostrarse desde encima de las escaleras.

-Elena, encontré la linterna- dijo Caroline aun arriba.

Elena estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando el gruñido sonó como un trueno y fue acercándose a su amiga. Caroline soltó un horrorizado grito, haciendo que Elena saltara en su lugar y empezara a acercarse a su amiga a un paso lento, causado por el horror. Dejó caer la linterna, que rodó escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la planta baja, casi hasta los pies de Elena.

El gruñido volvió a escucharse como un trueno. Y el extraño ser, autor de los gruñidos, saltó hasta Caroline , quien tras el impacto, cayó de las escaleras junto con su atacante. Elena corrió hasta ellos. Con la poca luz que había, pudo ver que el atacante de Caroline, no era un animal. "Vampiro", pensó Elena. Sin más, corrió a lo que debía ser el comedor a buscar algo de madera que sirviera para la ocasión. Pero a un escaso metro de llegar a su objetivo, tropezó con la linterna caída y cayó de bruces, haciendo que la "bestia" prestara su atención en Elena. Caroline gemía de miedo, al tiempo que retrocedía, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para moverse de ese lugar y buscar ayuda.

El ser comenzó a moverse lentamente, como un animal depredador acecha a su presa, mientras Elena, aun en el suelo, trataba de llegar hasta la silla más cercana. Su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, latiendo frenéticamente, casi doloroso, su respiración jadeante hacía que su mente trabajara más despacio de lo habitual. El ser cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, casi podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Ella seguía luchando por llegar a la silla, evitando el contacto visual con su atacante. Por fin alcanzó la pata de la silla, cuando la tuvo en la mano, tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, esperando poder pegarle a su atacante desconocido. Pero al intentar pegarle, apenas y pudo levantar la silla, haciendo que del pecho de su atacante saliera un gruñido feroz. La bestia golpeó a Elena, empujándola unos centímetros, aun agarrada de la silla, que a su vez se arrastró junto con ella. El ser comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a Elena, quien, esta vez, agarró la silla con las dos manos y golpeó con fuerza a su atacante, quien cayó de espaldas, dándole ventaja de huir. Elena acudió a donde yacía su amiga rubia, quien se movía inquieta , mostrando una cara crispada de dolor. Caroline entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo y comenzó a mover sus labios sin emitir ni un sonido.

-E…e..Ele..El..Elena-tartamudeó y Elena en respuesta le indico con un ademán que se callara-.

-Pediré ayuda- susurró y luego comenzó a levantarse sigilosamente.

Iba caminando de puntillas hacia lo que fue la puerta, cuando recordó agarrar la silla, la recogió y volvió a su camino original. Cuando el ser comenzó a moverse, poniéndose de rodillas y luego parándose. Como por instinto animal, el ser avanzó hacia Elena, y cuando estuvo a algunos centímetros cerca, tiró de su cabellera, haciéndola caer de espaldas y expulsando un ahogado grito de su pecho. El ser se acercó de nuevo Elena, esta vez frente a su cara. Los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos. Con la poca luz que había, pudo ver que la cara de su atacante le resultaba conocida, pero ¿Cómo? ¿un vampiro? Desvió su mirada y encontró un pedazo de madera que se había desprendido de la silla tras el impacto, tomó el trozo al momento que el ser dejó expuestos sus dientes. Su cara se iba acercando a su garganta. Elena lo esperaba con la madera. 3…2…1….

Elena enterró la vara en su espalda cuando casi sentía que los dientes tocaban su piel. Pero ¿¡qué! El ser solo cayó de lado intentando acercarse de nuevo a Elena. Elena se paró de golpe, aterrada. Tomó otro trozo de la silla, al ver que el atacante comenzaba a incorporarse. Caroline seguía tirada en el mismo lugar, podría ser que tuviera una o dos costillas quebradas, no podía hacer gran cosa. EL atacante se encontraba de nuevo de pie frente a Elena, algo tambaleante, eso indicaba que no era un vampiro, entonces ¿Qué era?

El ser sonrió, dejando expuestos sus dientes, que con luz, podrían verse teñidos de rojo por el hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba por sus labios. Elena aferró sus manos la madera, esperando el ataque. El ser corrió hacia Elena y tomó su cuello, ahogándola, dejándola sin fuerzas para pegarle como lo tenía anticipado. Su respiración comenzó a volverse muy difícil y dolorosa. No podía hacer nada, estaba indefensa y débil. Sentía la muerte cerca, muy cerca. Comenzaba a rezar, pidiendo perdón a Dios, se preparaba para ver a sus padres de nuevo, si es que iba a parar al mismo lugar. Pensó en Stefan…lo mucho que lo amaba, la verdad. Cerró sus ojos, tal vez para siempre. Su corazón latía como el aletear de un colibrí, su respiración, jadeante y pesada. Mientras los ojos de su atacante brillaban de ira. Era el fin…

El fin…

Su fin…

Moriría joven…

El fin….

La muerte…

Elena cayó al suelo liberada, y comenzó a toser y buscó con la mirada a su atcante, que ahora yacía en el suelo a un metro de distancia. Cuando comenzó a levantarse, algo cayó sobre él, una figura aparentemente humana, y golpeó a su rival haciéndolo caer de nuevo. No volvió a moverse, y su atacante se levantó, dirigiéndose a Elena. Se acuclilló junto a ella. Y sus ojos se encontraron, aun en esa oscuridad sus ojos se encontraron. Hundiendose cada quien en los ojos del otro…

**

* * *

**

Al fin subi este cap... , tiene algunas cosas del libro.

**Gracias por leerlo, enserio me encanta tener lectores :D**

**Nada mas que decir...**

**Las canciones no me pertenecen:  
Big Girls Don't Cry ~ Fergie  
Start All Over ~ Miley Cyrus**

**Ya saben... dejen su review, si quieren claro.**

**Hasta la proxima :D**

**Dany**


	3. Las Otras Dos Semanas

**DISCALIMER: Vampire Diaries le pertenece a L.J. Smith, a mi el fic.  
NO COPIAR!**

**Capitulo #3: Las Otras Dos Semanas**

**DamonPOV**

De nuevo me encontraba ahí.

En ese mismo lugar. Sin saber cómo había llegado. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendía.  
Aquello era perverso….y muy delicioso….  
No me preocupo, en mi, esas palabras eran totalmente normales.  
Maldad la amaba. Pero aun me sigo preguntando qué demonios hacia aquí. Ya se había convertido en una rara costumbre, y por decir rara quiero decir completamente extraña, es como si otro yo actuara.

Su sangre hacia que mi boca ansiara desgarrar su garganta sin piedad y beber hasta la última gota, pero, por supuesto, prefería hacerlo más divertido (para mí, claro), pero había algo que me lo impedía. Algo que evitaba que mis músculos se movieran y saltaran a su encuentro mortal y tomara su delicada cabeza entre mis manos, retorcerla, hacerla sufrir…  
Dolor, mucho dolor, más dolor…  
Como amaba tal espectáculo, me había especializado en la materia desde años atrás, siendo lo que soy ahora, maestro del sufrimiento. Diversión, lo amaba.

Pero esta vez era la excepción…  
Me dolía ver ese dolor, extraño.  
Pero aún más extraño es sentir ese sentimiento de compasión y la necesidad de intentar hacer algo…

La semana iba pasando.

Día tras día.

Mientras yo ni siquiera me movía de ese lugar, escondido en ese árbol en mi forma de cuervo por las mañanas, conforme transcurrían las horas de la mañana, alzaba el vuelo y la seguía como un depredador a su presa y por las noches regresaba a mi estado "normal" y me convertía en fiel centinela, junto el árbol.  
Me sentía extraño.

Vi de nuevo como dormía, estaba en paz, era como ver ¿un ángel? Sacudí mi cabeza. De verdad estaba mal, ¿yo pensando así?¿desde cuándo _yo_ pensaba así? Definitivamente, este lugar me estaba poniendo mal. Yo soy Damon Salvatore. Un vampiro, fuerte, invencible, malo y masoquista. Pero desde cuando era Damon Salvatore, el chico con sentimientos, protector y ¿enamorado? Me pegué con la mano en la cabeza, yo solo he estado enamorado de una persona en mi vida, Katherine, desafortunadamente, y jamás volveré a estar enamorado, el amor es para débiles y yo, ¡ja!, soy lo opuesto de débil. Pero he de aceptar que ella me traía loco, desde que la vi por primera vez, cuando llegué a Mystic Falls con la única intención de hacerle la vida miserable a Stefan. Nunca pensé en matarla, como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, sabía que _ella_ era especial, y cuando le dije a Stefan que deseaba que ella muriera, simplemente fue otra de mis enésimas mentiras.

Se removió inquieta entre las sábanas, hasta que quedo tranquila de nuevo, no me había percatado que ella seguía dormida ahí. Ella era como un ángel. Acaricié sus hermosos cabellos oscuros. Demonios. ¿¡Porqué! ¡Yo no soy débil! Pero mi mundo parecía girar extrañamente. Gruñí. Era tan irritante. Un instinto me decía que terminara con ella de una vez por todas. Pero, sí quería tener una oportunidad, ese era el momento, mi tonto hermanito la dejó y nunca pensó que la dejó sola e indefensa conmigo, su adorable hermano mayor. Qué cruel, pero genial, tenía ventaja. Me irritaba que ella no fuera como la demás, las que se derriten ante mis encantos un segundo después de decirles "hola", eso la hacía aun más especial. Acaricié su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, con cuidado de no dañarla. Después, dudando, deposite un ligero beso en su frente. De un segundo a otro, me encontraba volando sin rumbo para aclarar mi mente. Tenía que admitirlo de una vez; estaba enamorado, peor, de una vulnerable y mortal humana. No dejaré que sufra por Stefan, si lo que amaba de él era el apellido, entonces me tiene a mí. Sonreí para mis adentros. Quedaba trabajo por hacer. Operación "a.t.r.a.p.a.l.a" da comienzo ahora.

Y así transcurrió una semana más…

La semana transcurrió igual que la otra.  
Pero fue hasta el final de semana, viernes, cuando no la encontré en su casa, como cualquier otra noche. Tenía una ligera pista. "Su diario ha de saber". Entré sin titubear a su cuarto y busqué su diario. Finalmente lo encontré, hojeé rápidamente hasta llegar a lo último escrito.  
"…_noche de chicas con Caroline_…"  
Caroline. Eureka iba a medio vuelo, cuando las luces de todo el vecindario se apagaron, quedando la luna como único recurso de luz. Me sobresalté cuando escuché unos horrorizados gritos femeninos. Caroline. Podía reconocer esos gritos aun si estuviera a miles de kilómetros. Espera. Me detuve en seco, encontrándome parado en el piso en mi forma humana. Caroline grita. Caroline está en su casa. Elena iría con ella. Caroline con Elena. Luces apagadas. Caroline con Elena más luces apagadas. Oh no, no puede ser. Un nuevo grito se escuchó, un grito lleno de dolor, pero no era de Caroline. Demonios. Como un flash, ya me encontraba frente a la casa de Caroline, sin puerta. Con la poca luz que había , pude ver a Elena contra la pared a unos centímetros del suelo y un hombre frente a ella levantándola por el cuello, ahogándola, haciendo que sus latidos fueran frenéticos. Ella estaba sufriendo, muriendo. Me sentía mal. ¿Desde cuándo me siento mal por ver sufrir a alguien? Pero ese alguien era _ella. _Sin pensar más, me lancé contra ese hombre que la hacía sufrir, empujándolo hasta más adentro de la casa. Vi su cara. Maldita sea, no puede ser. ¡¿Él? Cómo nunca lo sospeché, siempre actuaba tan raro. Pero, ¿él era lo que estaba viendo? Definitivamente hoy me saqué la lotería, pensé con sarcasmo. Instintivamente, le pegué en la cara con un gancho derecho, cayendo él inconsciente. Me levanté del suelo, y vi su cuerpo tirado y derrotado, genial. Pero aun no me constaba que él fuera _eso. _Traería problemas, de eso estaba seguro. Unas respiraciones jadeantes me hicieron regresar. Eran de Elena. Me acerqué a ella. La miré con dulzura y me acuclillé a su lado, reprimiendo las ganas de robarle un beso y sanar su dolor. Ella me devolvió le mirada, haciendo que nuestros ojos se enlazaran, como si no hubiese otra cosa más, como si fuésemos los únicos en el universo.

* * *

**Mi primer DamonPOV! sii y OMG! esta enamorado! aunque quisiera que fuera yo esa chica pero bueno...**  
**Y como podran ver, se avecinan problemas...que en realidad son spoilers.**

**Mil millones de gracias a todos los que han leido hasta aqui, me gusta que alguien lea mis historias.**

**En fin, esperen la proxima actu, sera una especie de song-cap :)**

**Ya saben...dejen su review, si quieren.**

**Dany**


	4. She will Be Loved

**DISCALIMER: Vampire Diaries le pertenece a L.J. Smith,  
La canción "She will be loved" le pertenece a Maroon 5  
a mi el fic.  
NO COPIAR!**

**Capitulo #4: She Will Be Loved.  
****ADVERTTENCIA:Contiene un spoiler, pero, ya que aun así lo iban a saber, nada más cuando salga en la tele, háganse los/las sorprendidos/das. ;)**

Ambos seguían en silencio.

Un cómodo silencio.

Un silencio que a la vez significaban miles de palabras.  
Pudieron ser horas o días los que duraron congelados, mientras solo fueron unos cuantos segundos.  
Fue Damon quien rompió el silencio.

-Llama a la sheriff Forbes, dile que ha habido un ataque de vampiro- dijo en un susurro con tono ordenador, Elena solo asintió.

Damon caminó hacia el cuerpo tirado de Tyler a una velocidad humana, lo meditó por dos segundos y tomó el cuerpo inconsciente en brazos y empezó a correr rumbo a la casa de Tyler, dejando atrás a una Elena congelada. Tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar. Recordó que tenía su celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y marcó el número de la sheriff Forbes. Después de timbrar unas cuatro veces, la sheriff contestó con un tono indiferente, hasta que Elena mencionó el ataque causado por un vampiro, como Damon le ordenó. Alarmada, la sheriff comenzó a decir las típicas palabras como "¿están bien?" "¿no fueron heridas?" etc. Hasta que mencionó a Caroline, Elena recordó que esta había sido herida. Al terminar de hablar, la sheriff le mencionó que iba en camino y con una ambulancia. Ambas colgaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo. Elena suspiró, se sentía mareada, eran demasiadas cosas que pensar por un minuto.

Los minutos pasaron.  
De pronto se empezaron a escuchar sirenas a lo lejos, que iban acercándose y acercándose, hasta dejarse ver las centellantes luces rojas frente a la casa. Sin demora, paramédicos comenzaron a bajar del vehículo de forma sincronizada, al ver aquello, Elena se paró y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al cuerpo médico. Caminaron dentro de la casa con una camilla hasta encontrar el cuerpo tirado y agonizante de Caroline. La subieron a la camilla y cuando se cercioraron que estaba bien colocada, reanudaron su marcha hacia la ambulancia, mientras un médico se encargaba de llevar a Elena a la ambulancia para hacerlo un rápido chequeo. Al confirmar que Elena se encontraba bien, la sheriff Forbes se reunió con ella para empezar el interrogatorio. Elena contó la verdadera historia hasta donde había descubierto que no era un vampiro, ahí integró lo que Damon le ordenó que dijera, sin hacer mención de su presencia. Habiendo escuchando todo, la sheriff subió a la ambulancia con su hija y ordenó a un compañero de ella que llevara a Elena a su respectiva casa. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, cosa que Elena agradecía a toda costa, necesitaba ese silencio para organizar su mente. Finalmente llegaron, el policía no dijo nada y se fue. Cuando Elena abrió a la puerta, unos brazos la acorralaron en un abrazo.

-¡Elena!-dijo Jenna- ¿estás bien?

-Si- dijo separándose de su preocupada tía. Al parecer las noticias viajan rápido en ese lugar.-voy a dormir-Jenna asintió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en su recámara. Se dirigió a su cama, pero a unos pasos antes de llegar, apareció una figura masculina sentada al pie de la cama. "Damon". Elena se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro y con la mirada puesta en el piso-.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Elena seguía mirando al suelo y Damon hacia la pared.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó en un susurro, ahora mirando a Damon, quién no contestó.-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- Esta vez Damon solo consiguió mover los labios, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, hasta que emitió un sonido.

-Oí tus gritos-mintió y entró en razón- Todos oyeron tus gritos- dijo enojado. Elena no cuestionó su tono-.

Elena bajó la vista y suspiró, igual que Damon.

-Puedes confiar en mí- susurró Damon, esperando que ella no lo oyera. Elena volteó a verlo, con la esperanza de que hubiera escuchado mal y volvió a bajar la vista.

Elena iba a decir algo cuando volteó de nuevo a ver a su acompañante y descubrió que estaba sola en su habitación. Al ver esto, se recostó sobre su almohada y cayó dormida.

Esa noche, Damon se limitó a quedarse sentado al pie del árbol, pensando y viendo como pasaban las horas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que _necesitaba_ estar con ella, oír sus latidos del corazón, ver como su cara habitual se convertía en la de un ángel de paz."Una reina de la belleza de solo dieciocho, con algunos problemas" pensó Damon. Sin pensar más, ya estaba sentado al pie de la cama, viendo como dormía, como su respiración era tranquila y armoniosa. Pero tenía que decirle, decirle que como su "amigo" (por el momento, pensó Damon) quería ayudarla, que podía confiar en él. Suspiró y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. "Elena""Elena despierta" susurró varias veces hasta que Elena comenzó a moverse.

-¿Damon?- dijo Elena con los aun entrecerrados y con voz enronquecida- ¿Qué haces…-bostezó-aquí?

-Vine a decirte que- ¿qué le iba a decir?-puedes contar conmigo.-Elena volteó a verlo con duda en su cara, Damon ignoró su gesto.  
"Se que amabas a Stefan, y él también te amaba, demasiado-dijo la palabra con repugnancia- pero Katherine fue alguien especial para los dos, y olvidarla, es como quitar un pedazo de nuestra vida, pero a él le fue imposible sacarla de su vida.-Elena bajo la vista con tristeza- Pero, Elena- levantó su rostro con un dedo que colocó debajo de su barbilla- tu eres mi única amiga en este mundo, quiero que confíes en mi y no te quiero ver así por la culpa de mi hermano, haces que me den ganas de ir a buscarlo y le diga lo importante que dejó ir.

De los ojos de Elena comenzaron a salir unas silenciosas lágrimas, que Damon no dudó en limpiar, con una dulzura que nunca antes había dejado salir. Después de limpiar todas las lágrimas, ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, Elena con esperanza de confiar en él y Damon con la esperanza de que ella lo amara. Él esperaba ayudarla, estar ahí para ella, siempre lo quiso, pero ella siempre le perteneció a su hermano, hasta ahora.

Inconsciente, Elena terminó abrazada a Damon, continuando con su lluvia de lágrimas. Él sólo acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de consolarla, pero solo lograba que llorara con más sentimiento. Por fin, después de alrededor de dos horas, su llanto cesó al caer dormida de nuevo. Damon la recolocó en la almohada y salió de ahí volando.

Frustrado, Damon llegó a su casa, si, ahora era _su_ casa. Comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado por toda la casa, pensando en lo tonto y estúpido que había sido. Esa chica era muy difícil y lo tenía de cabeza, todas sus cartas le eran inválidas en ese juego, tenía que jugar con nuevas estrategias, aunque estas implicaran ser honesto con sí mismo. Para él, esto de andar con chicas, solo era como un pasatiempo, pero ahora sentía que esto era algo de verdad, no era como Katherine, ella algo mejor, algo más humano. Pero a la vez lo frustraba.

Para calmar su ansiedad, tomó las llaves de su Mustang convertible*, encendió el carro y comenzó a manejar por kilómetros y kilómetros sin sentido. Al parecer no daba resultado, encendió la radio y sintonizó una emisora al azar.  
_"Ahora aquí tienen una canción de Maroon 5, She will be loved…  
__Beauty queen of only eighteen  
have some problem with herself  
He was always there to help  
She always belong to someone else…."_

Damon apagó la radio de golpe, "¿por qué las canciones tienen que ser tan certeras?" pensó. Volvió a concentrar su mente en el volante, logrando manejar sin sentido. De repente, un trueno se dejó escuchar, por consecuencia, una cortina de agua comenzó a caer del cielo. Damon simplemente siguió conduciendo. Después de un rato decidió parar.

¿Sería consciente o pura coincidencia? Se había estacionado frente a esa casa que tanto había visitado últimamente. Hasta donde podía escuchar, la casa estaba sola, a excepción de esa chica que había cambiado a Damon.  
En el momento, dos cosas inundaban la cabeza de Damon.  
Una: no sabía por qué estaba ahí.  
Dos: ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

En fin, decidió deshacerse de ambos pensamientos, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Elena, diciendo que si quería salir un rato, él la recogería en su casa. Después de unos segundos de haberlo mandado, Elena le respondió con un "sí", mientras ella se seguía preguntando: "¿Qué quiere Damon?" pensaba "primero anoche y ahora esto."

Mientras, Damon salió del auto y se limitó a quedarse bajo el techo del porche. Algo rarísimo de él, si no fuera por esa extraña fuerza que lo hacía una persona con modales, él ya estaría dentro de la casa como si fuera suya. La espera comenzó, y, para matar el tiempo, Damon comenzó a pensar en todas esas veces que tenía a Elena frente a él, y en todas esas posibilidades de hacerla suya, pero ahora sabía que debía hacer. Iba a recurrir al Damon humano.

Damon llamó a la puerta y Elena le contestó, en un grito, que enseguida estaba ahí.

Los minutos pasaban, Elena se tomó un tiempo para pensar en ir o no ir, después de todo, era Damon de quien estaba hablando, alguien a quien no le puedes confiar nada. Pero en un lugar profundo de ella, le decía sería genial, según él, ella era su única amiga, y, por un lado, se sentía mal de que así fuera, y que, peor aún, ella le fallara.

Y mientras Elena lidiaba consigo misma, Damon estaba en un rincón del porche recargado contra la pared. Ahora, no le importaba esperar, no le importaba pasar cada día en ese rincón, aun con esa lluvia torrencial. Él seguiría esperando a esa de chica de la sonrisa rota y haría lo que sea por estar con ella un rato. Damon lo sabía, sabía que ella era especial, que no merecía sufrir tanto, y menos por alguien conectado a él por sangre. "De todos modos, ella tenía que ser amada, y quien mejor que yo" pensó.

La espera lo consumía, no estaba acostumbrado a esperar tanto, y el acopio de paciencia que había conseguido, estaba escaseando rápidamente. Frustrado, tocó la puerta de nuevo, esta vez la puerta se abrió por dentro, mostrando a una Elena vestida en unos jeans estilo vintage deslavados, una blusa color vino con pequeñas flores ,calzando unos zapatos altos color vino, vestuario complementado con una chaqueta grisácea, un brazalete plateado y su incondicional collar con verbena. Damon intentó contener su asombro, que al parecer dio resultado. Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio. Fue Damon quien lo rompió.

-Te ves bien…- tartamudeó, "hermosa" pensó. Elena se limitó a sonreír-.

- ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Elena, tratando de salir de esa situación incómoda. Damon le indicó que avanzara. Después de que Elena avanzara un par de pasos, Damon comenzó a vacilar, ¿por qué con ella era tan inseguro de sí? Aun así parecía no importarle, mientras él estuviera con ella, todo estaba bien.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el carro, Damon encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar. Elena no preguntó a donde se dirigían, su destino era muy predecible y más aun si estaba lloviendo. Después de unos silenciosos minutos de viaje, se encontraban estacionados cerca del Grill. Muy predecible.  
Ya adentro del local, Damon guió a Elena a una mesa vacía. Ahí estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas. Mientras la verdadera intención de Damon era abrir su corazón y mostrarle, discretamente, que las puertas de este siempre estaban abiertas y que podía pasar a cualquier momento. Y, como se dijo, ella sería amada.

Después de algunas horas de plática, de temas espontáneos, de repente hablaban de Tyler y su ataque, luego del clima y así, hasta tocar temas demasiado tontos, Elena tuvo la necesidad de salir afuera a tomar aire. Ya había dejado de llover, dejando un manto húmedo sobre el pavimento. Elena llegó al auto de Damon, y se limitó a recargarse sobre la parte trasera de este. Suspiró y comenzó a despejar su mente.

Damon, después de algunos minutos, fue a buscarla. Cuando tuvo suerte, la encontró diciéndose cosas sin sentido, bueno, no para él. Al ver que Elena no se había percatado de su presencia, Damon carraspeó. Elena se sobresaltó e instantáneamente secó los rastros de las lágrimas que se habían deslizado. Damon se paró frente a ella e intentó tomarla por el brazo, ella se soltó de un movimiento.

-Damon…no. No puedo, yo…yo…- dijo con la voz entrecortada y enronquecida por el llanto-.

-Lo sé, se que todavía lo quieres- dijo Damon tratando de lograr un tono comprensivo de voz, que en realidad, más bien, reflejaba repugnancia en sus palabras.

- Pero, ¡soy una tonta!-

-Pero eres tú.- Elena lo miró confundida- son esas cosas las que te hacen ser tú- Elena lo miraba aun más confundida, ¿qué no era él el tipo de chico que habla de eso? Ella pensaba en que había dicho esas palabras en forma amistosa, mientras la verdadera intención era algo más allá de una amistad.

- Damon, no, voy a casa- dijo negando con la cabeza-.

Damon se quedó ahí congelado, mientras Elena caminaba fuera de ahí, aun muy confundida.  
Ella seguía pensado en lo ocurrido hacía unos segundos, ¿qué trataba Damon? Pero ¿por qué tenía que comportarse así con él? Después de todo por lo había pasado, ella era su única amiga y ahora ¿la iba a perder? Elena paró en seco. "No, no voy a dejar que pase" Elena giró, para después empezar a correr en dirección a Damon. "No, no lo merece" Damon la miró sorprendido. Segundos después, Elena se abalanzó sobre Damon para envolverlo en un amistoso abrazo. Damon, por su parte, seguía congelado. No hizo más que pasar su mano por los castaños cabellos de su "amiga"

-Lo siento, no mereces esto- dijo Elena antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

- No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí, aún y cuando caigas- dijo con la voz impregnada de una dulzura que nunca dejaba sacar. Elena se separó unos centímetros y le sonrió. Damon le devolvió la sonrisa.

No le importaba pasar cada día en el rincón de su porche, aun y con la lluvia torrencial, él iría a buscar a esa chica de la sonrisa rota y le diría que se quería estar con él. Porque ella no se merecía ese dolor que sufría, mientras él podía curarlo.

Porque ella sería amada y él no se daría por vencido.

Damon sonrió para sus adentros, ese era el principio y ella sería amada.

_Continuará…_

**Si! ya subí este cap, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Es un cap tierno y un Damon tierno :3 Sinceramente me gusta esta versión de Damon, aunque también adoro al sanguinario y sarcástico vampiro.**

**El outfit de Elena esta en mi profile.**

**Es todo, ya saben...dejen su review (si quieren, claro)**

**Hasta la próxima :D**

_**Dany**_


End file.
